True Colors
by Byukio
Summary: Lord Stingray, thought he cared about absolutely no one after his breakup with The Mistress. What happens when Lord Stingray's roomate threatens his new found pet Fang's life? Rated: T for mild cursing and semi-gore.


**AN: This is old, oh and I'm not quiet sure how to get the spacing right.. so apologies. **

* * *

After Stingray failing to keep super jail under  
his control, after his relationship with the mistress ended badly as a result  
of him not really having any feelings toward her at all to begin with. After all he  
had just used her to gain control of the jail.

He had to admit though; his plan of him saying he was a captain went well  
rather too well.

Stingray had even got The Mistress to fall for him, until his  
true nature started to show.

A few of the inmates began to discuss to each other in  
their gentleman's club. Nicky laughed along with the guys "I still can't  
believe, The Mistress slept with what's her face the guard. " he continued  
on "I wonder, how Stingray feels bout' losing his girl to some  
transvestite. " Ash shook his head slightly "I don't think he really  
cares, he seems like the kind of guy not to care about anyone. "

Gary nodded his head as Bird chirped along in a laughing manner. Stingray still  
seemed out of it, as he hadn't set down his own hand of cards yet. Nicky  
snapped his fingers "Yo, Stingray it's your turn. Or are you going to  
fold? " He sneered. Stingray snapped too it "I was thinking, of my  
next move. " he eyed his pet Fang as it gave him a simple nod. Stingray  
smirked "Full house! " he said placing his cards in front of the other  
inmates. Nicky cringed "How the hell, did you know.. I was bluffing?"

Fang grinned his sharp teeth in a cherish like smile. Stingray smirked  
"Don't doubt a captain." he simply said.

Ash laughed "Captain? You got thrown back in here with the rest of us. You  
only took over super jail because of The misstr- " Ash was cut off by the  
slam of Stingray's hand on the playing table "I didn't need her help, I  
was simply using her so I could over take her and run the jail myself. "  
Fang nodded. "Right, and that's why she kicked yous out and cut you off."

Ash added in "I still can't believe she had you on an allowance! Ahaha! "

The yellow commander began to feel his blood boil "You know  
damn, well if I still had my weapons, I'd have this jail in the palm of my  
hands! " Fang sneered at them all for disrespecting his owner.

Stingray walked off in an irritated motion as he flung the cards onto the  
playing field and wandered back to his Jail cell. Stingray's roommate spat  
cigarette fumes at Stingray as he spoke "Feh your plans fail again? "

Stingray just leaned against the wall ignoring his cellmate. Fang gave a low  
warning growling noise at the man. "Tch shut up whatever the hell you are. "  
He said as he went to smack Fang with the hand he held the cigarette with.

Stingray reached out his hand and grabbed onto his cellmates. "Feh, who  
knew you cared about anyone. " stated his cellmate. As much as Stingray  
hated to admit it, his cellmate was right. He really had never cared about  
anyone if it didn't benefit him in some way. He was unsure if he had even cared  
for Mistress Kilda, but yet here he was defending his Pet Fang despite the  
consequences.

Stingray twisted his cellmate's arm then kicked him with one of his boots  
hurling him into the wall. "Tch, normally you don't put up much of a fight  
when I mess with you. What's different this time? " Said his cell mate. He  
wasn't sure what was different himself, until his cell mate spoke up again.  
"Is it this? " He said reaching his hand out to pick up Fang and hurl  
him into a wall. "I swear if you- I'll kick you so hard I'll break your  
shinbone. "

Stingray's cellmate got ready to hurl Fang across the room as he rolled his  
eyes, not taking much consideration of Stingray's threat. Fang bit the man's  
neck and gave him a growl as if telling him he'd kill him.

Stingray's cellmate hissed and tried to rip fang off of his Neck, which caused  
an immense slash mark to be made onto the man's neck.

Jailbot entered the cell room as The Warden had called him in as he noticed the small riot  
going on in the cell and saw the convicted man's bleeding neck on the cam.  
Jailbot dragged off the man to see the prison's doctor to fix his wounds. Stingray pat  
Fang on the head, Fang nodded and grinned with his  
large teeth happily. Stingray had never really defended anyone before, or cared  
for someone's safety for that matter until now. "You, and I have each  
other's backs. " Stingray said leaning against his cell wall. Fang nodded,  
his head. "Heh, maybe his wound won't even heal and he'll die and I'll get  
this cell all to myself. A win for Lord Stingray! " He shouted in triumph.  
Fang grinned and laughed along with him.


End file.
